


books are an open door

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, i read this aloud in my 7th grade poetry cafe to wild applause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Summary: When I wrote this,Frozenhad just been released to theaters. In my defense, I still think it's funny.
Series: Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	books are an open door

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, _Frozen_ had just been released to theaters. In my defense, I still think it's funny.

Far back into the past, when I was a younger girl,

I wished that I could go to far-off lands

Where unicorns and dragons roamed freely.

Imagine! Mermaids bathing in the azure sea

Talking with the fish that can tread on dirt.

But even though I wished, ever so hard

It never came true. But then I found books!

Lo and behold! Between their worn covers

Lay stories of gold! My plea was answered.

My mythical creatures, bound with my words

Were frolicking between my book’s covers.

Visualized by my pure brainpower,

They are treasured by the entire world.

And now my literate creatures are here to stay.


End file.
